Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente
by Kikky
Summary: Tras un hecho chocante en la vida de Trunks este buscará vivir de una manera normal, pero ¿qué es lo que llamamos normalidad?


**Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente**

 **Inicio**

Edades: Trunks(21) Goten(20) Marron(16)

Son las dos quince minutos de la tarde, ese día el tiempo se detuvo, se pausó frente a mis ojos, teniendo tanto poder no pude hacer nada. Pudiendo volar por los cielos, surcar las nubes, derrotar a seres horribles y salvarlos a todos, ahora con todo eso, no pude. La veo muy tarde cuando ya saltó.

Su cabello rubio se mueve con el viento como si volara y lo sabe hacer, pero sus ojos están cerrados, su ki disminuido, su cara con expresión de adiós. Se mueve, su cabello se mueve con el viento en cámara lenta, su cuerpo cae con el peso de una piedra, todos gritan pero nadie hace nada ¿por qué aquí? No es una pregunta estúpida, tiene que ser aquí pues aquí inició todo. Ese año fue terrible.

Antes de aquello, con Goten íbamos a la misma universidad, luego seguimos en caminos distintos y aún no me explico por qué nos separamos cuando más necesitábamos el uno del otro pero creo que todo fue por mí. En ese entonces siempre nos veíamos después de nuestras clases para estar con Marron y verla salir de su instituto.

La chiquilla de 16 años llena de vida corría al vernos, siempre traía una gran sonrisa que sin darnos cuenta se fue apagando a medida de avanzaban los meses. En ese terrible año la pobre de Marron había sido realmente maltratada y acosada sin que nadie lo supiera. Pero una tarde nos lo contó entre nervios y lágrimas tras pedirnos que dejásemos de vernos, e inmediatamente y sin decir nada decidimos con mayor fuerza turnarnos para ir por ella, para estar con ella, para verla, para no dejarla sola. Seguir los tres juntos era un sueño, pero los sueños se acaban y este terminó abruptamente. Los acosos que sufría eran muchos y no había poder o arte marcial que terminara o calmara la mente, cuando la mente se rompe le sigue el espíritu… o a veces es al revés eso lo sé bien.

Hubo días que solo nos veíamos Marron y yo, fue cuando noté lo muy normal que es además de silenciosa. No sé si me enamoró su silencio o su normalidad o sólo el deseo de querer abrazar esa normalidad frente a todo. Una tarde estudiando se cortó el dedo con papel y ese acto de delicadeza humana me encantó, yo nunca me he cortado con papel mis manos desde niño se endurecieron con el entrenamiento.

Pero pasó poco tiempo para que mis visitas le causaran problemas, era inevitable notar como le molestaban los rumores que corrían sobre del hijo de la dueña de capsule corp que teniendo 21 años se veía con una chiquilla de 16 que al parecer, nada en común tenían. Con Goten era diferente ellos tenían libertad, una que muchas veces quise sin embargo él no sabe lo normal que puede ser lejos de tener su sangre saiyajin, pues no conoce el peso de la sangre y también del nombre.

Día a día me voy dando cuenta que no puedo tener vida por tener apellido y no puedo ser normal por tener poder, pero no hay mucho que hacer solo guardarme las angustias que al menos puedo tener por ser un adulto.

Hace días que le digo a Goten lo deprimida que la vemos y decidimos hablar con Krillin. Él y 18 saben su estado, lo han notado, le piden que no vaya al instituto que no es necesario pero ella insiste, ha habido peleas en la pequeña isla y llanto. Sus padres, guerreros los dos, no saben bien que hacer ya no encuentran solución a ello, no saben la razón, no saben la solución, solo esperan que ella pueda tomar la fuerza, dejar el instituto, dejar la residencia de estudiantes y volver a casa.

Cuando nos vamos con Goten de Kame House ambos nos sumimos en el silencio, ninguno sabe bien que hacer más que hundirnos en nuestros pensamientos y los míos van a prisa. Hay algo que siempre he sentido y es que nosotros tres somos sólo tres máscaras. A veces me apena vernos reír es como si fuera un espejismo de nosotros y cuando estamos en clases con Goten veo nuestros espejismos actuar. Sólo cuando estamos solos en absoluta confianza, nos hablamos y nos quitamos la máscara. Pero siento que cada vez puedo quitarme menos la máscara con mi amigo y este malestar es anterior a la universidad, este malestar nace desde que crecí y mentalmente me di cuenta que no podía ser normal quebrándome el espíritu.

Siendo un niño era divertido tener poderes, ser fuerte y luchar. Al ser un adolescente la diversión se quedó atrás y llegaron las máscaras esas que mi madre usa muchas veces y que mi padre maneja muy bien, pero que en mi caso se adelantaron a mi edad.

Inició cuando me di cuenta que no era normal y tuve que fingir por mucho tiempo que ser así me acomodaba. Tan solo quisiera ser normal, pienso día y noche desde que tengo quince años y cuando veo mi cuerpo curtido y moldeado lo aborrezco. Cuando sé que puedo matar y al mismo tiempo sobrevivir al choque de un automóvil, me odio. No quiero ser así, me digo cada día como intentando que de esa manera mi cuerpo cambie y mi sangre saiyajin se diluya pero no sirve y entonces odio, odio mucho a los que son normales. Quiero matarlos y matarme con ellos pero es imposible. El conocer a Marron este tiempo para mí ha sido la única forma que veo de ser normal.

Estudiando Goten y yo comenzamos una vida de normalidad evitando usar el poder, nos acomodamos a salir de fiestas y emborracharnos hasta el amanecer ya se nos hace rutinario. Lo disfrutamos, el conocer chicas el ser normales pero sé que quien más lo disfruta actualmente soy yo, Goten lo vive pero lo recibe como parte de la vida como parte de estar a mí lado, en cambio yo... Yo sé que no es parte de la vida ser normales, al menos no para nuestras vidas que nada de normal han tenido y entonces dejo de disfrutar y me confundo.

Así comenzamos nuestro año que a cada paso se hizo más difícil, las clases eran duras para Goten quien comenzó a tener reforzamientos extras en casa y es demasiado responsable para salir conmigo de fiestas o chicas y claro estar solo aburre, además el tiempo cada vez escasea más y no solo para nosotros sino también para Marron mi única normalidad vigente.

Pero ahora mientras volamos de haber ido a Kame House, sumidos en este silencio me pregunto si esta normalidad es así de frágil, si acaso podré protegerla. Entonces Goten se detiene en seco.

\- Trunks, recordé que debo ir a la universidad pasaré por la biblioteca ¿te adelantas a buscar a Marron al instituto?

\- Claro – digo notando lo sombrío y seco de su repentino recuerdo, no sabe mentir, pero eso es algo realmente bueno pues yo miento demasiado y entiendo que le cueste ver a Marron sé que también le gusta.

Le doy una sonrisa a mi amigo, no sabía que sería una de las últimas, lo veo alejarse y no espero demasiado para caer en mis pensamientos mientras sigo el camino.

Otra tarde más en que he llegado sólo yo a buscarla, espero mientras los estudiantes salen ya me he acostumbrado a que algunas chiquillas me vean y sonrían coquetas, casi media ciudad sabe quién soy solo por ir a una inauguración de una nueva empresa con mamá. Casi había conseguido pasar inadvertido pero es algo que tarde o temprano sucedería, entonces la veo escabullirse rápida y escapar entre unas chicas. Recuerdo que Goten me había dicho que lo evitó hace unos días y ahora veo que me toca a mí ser evitado, pero no se me hace difícil alcanzarla algunas cuadras más allá.

Me saluda tan tímida, incluso más de lo que la recordaba hace semanas atrás y pese a notar sus negativas a que la acompañe lo hago de igual manera, conoce mi obstinación así que no se enfada. Esta vez trae el cabello suelto y más corto de lo que lo recordaba y como he visto hace poco a 18 puedo hasta ver lo parecidas que son. Vamos en silencio y me doy cuenta lo diferente que es ella de Goten, él es alegre, es inocente y cuando estamos a solas me habla con confianza de lo mucho que le frustra no ser como su hermano y estar a su nivel, está cansado de las comparaciones y quiere dejar el curso e irse muy lejos a vivir una vida de hippie, aun no entiendo qué espera para hacerlo. No le gusta estudiar pero es tan inteligente como Gohan aunque no lo quiera reconocer y no lo demuestre pues su prioridad no es demostrar sapiencia, su prioridad es disfrutar de la vida y huye de las clases que puede para recostarse sobre algún tejado o en alguno de los jardines de la universidad.

Sin embargo Marron, ella me preocupa y me encanta, ella es un misterio. Nos sonríe, nos habla pero guarda silencio siempre y nunca se queja, nunca nos cuenta que sucede por más que intentamos sonsacarle las palabras. Aquella Marron de inicios de año, sonriente y viva no es más que una sombra ¿Quién es esta chica? Me pregunto mientras caminamos hasta el edificio donde vive que es una residencia para chicas que viven lejos, es un anexo del mismo instituto por lo tanto no está muy alejado y mientras entramos a ese lugar me doy cuenta con más fuerza que esta chica es mi ancla a la normalidad pero a una normalidad extraña que desconozco.

Al llegar me invita a pasar lo que es extraño, desde hace mucho nos deja afuera en donde se despide y luego no sabemos más hasta el día siguiente. Pero me alegro de esta oportunidad, entramos y las miradas no se hacen esperar sobre mí seguido de murmullos y risitas que se percibe en los pasillos amplios del edificio, vamos por unas escaleras y otros pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación individual de la rubia. La cama a una esquina cerca de unas ventanas que mueve sus cortinas suavemente, la mesa de estudios en la otra esquina, un ropero cerca de la puerta y fotos familiares pegadas con cinta adhesiva, incluso hay una foto mía y de Goten, todo está ordenado, limpio y muy vacío.

\- Trunks te quería dar un obsequio por eso te he invitad a pasar – voltéo dejando de mirar las fotografías que me había puesto a analizar y la veo con un pequeño paquete en mano envuelto en tela – No creo que te lo pueda dar mañana.

\- ¿un obsequio? Pero ¿por qué?

\- Quiero tengas algo de mi antes de irme

\- ¿te irás? ¿dónde… ¿has decidido dejar el instituto? – sonrío torpemente

\- Solo recíbelo – Dice empujando el paquete hacia mis manos.

Cuando lo tomo nuestras manos se tocan, me estremezco, me asusto también. Ella tiene 16 años, es una chiquilla, somos amigos de familia. Me estremezco al dejar pasar unos segundos más tocando sus manos y viéndola más frágil que nunca, su cabello, sus labios, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos que se encuentran con los míos. Cuanta tristeza veo en su mirada. Cojo el paquete de inmediato y sonrío para verla responder igual alegrando mi alma de ver una vez más aquella sonrisa tan pura, tan normal.

Por alguna razón no lo abro, olvido hacerlo en ese momento y ella no me pide que lo haga. Hay un breve silencio donde recuerdo situaciones como esta estando los dos a solas en el parque, o en la ciudad. Donde siento esta incomodidad tan agradable de tenerla cerca, donde quisiera dejar de pensar como pienso pues tiene 16 años.

\- Creo que ya debes irte – dice cuándo por la ventana se cuela una luz anaranjada anunciando el atardecer.

\- Oh… sí perdona.

\- Está bien – camino a la puerta que ella abre - Trunks gracias.

\- No hay de qué – me detengo en el umbral de la puerta

\- Dile a Goten que gracias también, por estar a mi lado.

\- Tranquila – le sonrío – no agradezcas siempre estaremos contigo.

\- Recuerdo su sonrisa cansada al mirarme, al retenerme con esos ojos en el umbral de la puerta, esa tarde fue extraña me quedé pasmado en el umbral de su puerta y finalmente no pude salir de aquella habitación, algo me incomodaba, me detenía pero no sabía qué y me arrepiento de no poder ver más allá de lo que quería ver. Debía estar más atento simplemente no me di cuenta de que su ánimo era peor de lo que aparentaba, debí ver las duras máscaras usaba cómo es que no lo vi.

Y solo me doy cuenta de lo extraño de aquella tarde al día siguiente a las dos quince.

Ese día Marron salía más temprano y era el único día que con Goten los tres almorzábamos juntos pero ese día no almorzamos juntos, ese día se rompió mi ancla a la normalidad, ese día todo se acabó.

Son las dos quince minutos de la tarde Marron salta desde el tejado al patio central del instituto.

La veo demasiado tarde cuando ya caía, la veo cuando los gritos me alertan, cuando unas estudiantes que me habían visto fuera con mi móvil me llaman desesperadas, pero mi velocidad solo hace que llegue a que mis pies toquen su sangre en el suelo y la veo ahí irreconocible pero grácil. Veo su rostro, está intacta mientras su cabello se tiñe de un rojo carmesí, al igual que su frente se marca con tonos de rojo, sus ojos lloran sangre y su boca también, sus ropas y el piso a su alrededor se tiñen hasta tocar mis zapatos negros. Los murmullos y gritos se me hacen lejanos y no puedo dejar de mirarla. Mi cuerpo está congelado y sólo alguien más se atreve a tocarme e intentar moverme pero al sentir su tacto siento que también está como yo.

Todos nos miran, Goten se quita su chaqueta y cubre el rostro de Marron. Yo debí haberlo hecho, pienso, pero estoy paralizado y todo se me nubla, no oigo si Goten me ha dicho algo, no veo nada más que el rojo que me rodea y su sangre, sus ojos llorando sangre, su cabeza trizada frente a mis pies.

El mundo que me han enseñado a proteger está enfermo y la vida normal, esa que tanto buscaba me responde así, muriendo.

Sin que me dé cuenta y con mi amigo al lado, los estudiantes son alejados por el profesorado siendo evacuados lo más posible, la policía llega y al tiempo llega mi madre. Pero yo sigo ahí perdiéndome en el rojo del piso que ahora también está en la chaqueta de Goten sobre el cuerpo de Marron.

 _Mi ancla se ha quebrado y estoy a la deriva_.

Esa tarde todo se pudrió, sólo pude moverme cuando mi madre me quitó sin saber cómo pues hasta ese ese momento no había levantado la mirada y al hacerlo vi a Goten sentado llorando a mares a lo lejos, con su madre y Goku, también a Krillin con 18 en el mismo estado y peor. Fue en ese instante que sentí miedo de todo lo que soy.

No hay nada que hacer, este es el mundo real, así es la vida cuando es normal. Pensé por breves momentos, excepto… excepto que mi mundo no es normal, en mi mundo la gente revive.

Pasan un par de días cuando encerrado en mi departamento y desde mi habitación veo el cielo oscurecer en plena tarde, sé que están haciendo la traen de vuelta. Cierro las cortinas apretando los ojos y una imagen viene a mí como un flash.

"Aquí está tu vida normal Trunks, tu vida sin poderes, sin preocupaciones" Me dice Marron bajo la chaqueta de Goten. Por más que aprieto mis ojos veo el rojo brillante y vivo de su sangre tocar mis zapatos, ella me habla desde ahí. Se ríe día a día y me sigue. Esa es la Marron que yo quería, mi normalidad era ella y se ha ido. Ya nada será igual.

* * *

 **Medio**

Edades: Trunks(31) Goten(30) Marron(26)

Soy joven, o al menos aún me siento joven, pero aquí estoy en lo alto de esta gran corporación usando traje y vistiendo elegante. Los jóvenes no debieran usar traje ¿o sí?

Hablo con mi secretaria, le doy órdenes y se retira. Manejo Capsule Corp hace un año, hace diez años decidí algo que día a día intento es que me prometí iba a ser normal y creo que lo he hecho bien. Me alejé de Goten, nunca más volví a ver a Marron luego de que la revivieron, corté contacto con todo de hecho ya no vivo en la capital del Oeste, trabajo en una sede que se levantó hace un año en otra capital.

Mientras miro estas cuentas de la empresa me veo pasando los días intentando apagarme, intentando anularme. Una vez en estos diez años intenté reunir las esferas del dragón para ser normal, pero mi madre me detuvo.

 _Sabes que estamos todos para ti, te he ayudado todos estos años, no lo hagas Trunks no te destruyas a ti mismo más de lo que has hecho._

Sus palabras estaban cargadas de razón, todo lo que fui nace de estos poderes. Conocer a Goten, fusionarnos, vivir aventuras… sin embargo no lo quiero. Supongo que no lo hice por precaución, hay algo que no puedo quitar de mi mente y es pensar en que si apareciera una amenaza en la tierra tendría que ser útil.

Volteo a mirar la puerta, he sentido un Ki y mi estado de normalidad se parte en dos, aprendí siendo tan niño a sentir a otros que esto nunca me lo pude quitar así como mis músculos o tener que seguir comiendo grandes cantidades. La puerta llama. Mi secretaria entra dice que alguien ha subido desde recepción preguntando por mí, pero yo ya sé quién es.

\- No estoy – sentencio y me volteo caminando hacia el exterior dándole la espalda

\- Sí señor.

Ella me encanta, nunca me contradice eso la hace tan normal en su puesto de trabajo. Pero al mismo tiempo que adoro su normalidad la odio, como odio a todos en el planeta tierra. En el fondo siempre ha sido así, un odio mezclado con protección y afecto. Veo mi rostro en el ventanal haciendo una mueca. Y el ki que conozco aumenta.

\- ¡Señor espere un momen – escucho a mi secretaria, la puerta se abre - ¿no sé cómo llegó hasta aquí? Señor Trunks, lo siento yo…

\- No importa déjalo.

El invitado no dice una palabra hasta que volteo a mirarlo, apenas lo reconozco excepto por sus ojos que de estar enfadados cambian al verme tornándose alegres. Goten tiene la mirada de su padre.

\- ¡Trunks!

\- Go… Goten? – digo a media sorpresa pues había reconocido ya su Ki. No alcanzo a hacer mucho y este me abraza de una manera muy desconocida para mí debido a su fuerza. Me toma de los hombros y me mira sonriendo.

\- No sabes lo mucho que me alegro de encontrarte, tu mamá sabe guardar un secreto ¿eh?

Sus palabras me llegan como ondas, saber que mi madre le había ocultado donde trabajaba me alegra. Comprobar que sí me apoyaba pese a las peleas y discusiones frente a mi idea de alejarme de todos me alegra como nadie puede saber pero ver a Goten no es algo que me alegre y se esfuma la pequeña brisa de alegría. Me lo quito y tomo distancia que él percibe.

\- Yo… yo también me alegro, pero dime ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¿Tantos años y lo primero que me dices es qué quiero?, jajaja ¿No es obvio?, pues verte y conversar y… y ¡hay que ponernos al día! Tantos años preguntando y preguntando. Has escondido muy bien tu ki ¿eh? En eso si debo felicitarte

\- No, mira… es que estoy bastante ocupado.

Él se oye jovial de hecho se ve así, tiene el cabello revuelto y cae hasta los hombros, trae una sudadera blanca y pantalones holgados del cual cuelga un banano negro. Se ve demasiado normal, tanto que me abruma. Me volteo para no mirarlo y siento sus ojos en mi espalda.

\- La señora Bulma me dijo que te negarías a verme cuando fui a decirle que te había encontrado, pero pese a todo lo pasado tenía que buscarte. Es que habrá una boda. - Su tono de voz jovial se mantiene unos segundos esperando mi respuesta a lo que dice, pero entiende que no voltearé a verlo nuevamente. - Necesito hablar contigo… por favor yo quiero que tú estés ese día y no sólo yo, la verdad la idea no fue mía del todo - ¿Ese día?, pienso, ha logrado llamar mi atención para voltear levemente.

\- Te agendaré con mi secretaria, habla con ella… ahora por favor sal de aquí.

Camino para mirar por el enorme ventanal pero Gote me sigue de cerca y en nuestros reflejos veo que no somos ni el rastro de lo que éramos, él se ve alegre y emocionado, siento que quisiera saltarme encima nuevamente pero sabe que no puede. Yo me veo serio, amargado y estoico. Somos dos tipos de personas muy diferentes no entiendo por qué no lo ve.

Esa noche me dejo caer en el sofá, luego de lo sucedido en la tarde es inevitable beber algo. Ni la ducha más agradable me logra quitar la imagen de Goten quien me ha removido los últimos diez años con fuerza. Cierro mis ojos bebiendo whisky. Incluso para beber mi estúpido cuerpo es resistente y aunque intento emborracharme no puedo, cierro mis ojos recordando el pasado.

Todo sucedió rápidamente luego de enterarme que habían revivido a Marron, no quise volver a verla. Dejé de ir a la universidad y comencé a evitar a Goten, todo lo que hacía era estar acostado y aterrarme por las noches al ver la sangre de Marron caerme del techo y las paredes, muchas veces la veía a ella entrar por la puerta o venir desde la ventana sonriendo tranquila, con su rostro destruido.

 _No puedo con esto, no soy normal, no soy humano_.

Me dije cada noche y cada día, mientras la veía a ella repetirse bajo mis pies. Finalmente luego de días sin dormir se lo dije a mi madre, ella solo me abrazo y solucionó todo. Aún siento su abrazo cuando me asusto por las noches, cuando veo a Marron siendo humana caer por el tejado, cuando me viene a visitar cada día y eso que ya tengo 31 años.

Ese término de año después del incidente fue el más terrible, los años que siguieron fueron más duros. Pero ese en especial dolió. Me encerré en casa, simplemente no podía salir. Entrenaba poco, evitaba mucho a todos y comencé a dejar de hablar pero lo peor no fue alejarme de Goten o tener que pasar horas escuchando a mi madre que me intentaba hacer hablar o comer, no, lo peor fue ver crecer a mi hermanita. Ella es el perfecto reflejo de todo lo que no he podido ser y cuando comencé a desear matarla, decidí irme de casa. Habían sido dos años y medio de encierro cuando decidí decirle a mi madre que me enviara lejos, que no quería saber nada de poderes o peleas, que solo quería alejarme y olvidarlos a todos. Lo hizo, me dio el apoyo y mi padre solo me dio lo de siempre, silencios. Lo siguiente fue huir y olvidar.

Hasta ahora que sucede esto, que el pasado me persigue ¿Qué quiere Goten de mí? Bebo un poco más, necesito dormir, bebo otro poco y ahí la veo casi la esperaba. Con 16 años mirándome desde la mesita de centro, de pie con ropa escolar manchada en sangre, sus ojos negros, su rostro lleno de sangre como su cabello chorreando. Ésta Marron me ha seguido todos estos años desde su muerte y sigue aquí. Le dije a mi madre que se había ido pero nunca se fue. No sé si sonríe o está seria pues su boca tiene sangre especialmente oscura, me mira, no hace nada más que mirarme y yo la miro. Delgada, frágil, humana, normal, bella. A veces me asusta cuando ríe pues es macabra, o cuando viene del techo con su cuello doblado. Algunas veces cuando estoy en la tina y tiñe de rojo mis baños apareciendo sentada al borde vomitando sangre, pero así como la veo ahora no. Y con esta imagen en la retina me duermo como otras noches.

Es Miércoles, hoy es el día que veré a Goten no sé si realmente quiero saber qué me dirá pero prefiero verlo antes que esperar me persiga. He hablado con mi madre por móvil. Voy pensando en todo lo conversado mientras me acerco al lugar que mi secretaria reservó para mi cita. Es un café exclusivo, muy cómodo y privado con un estilo de diseño minimalista.

Miro mi reloj una y otra vez, pues tiene un retraso de media hora y cuando he pensado en irme aparece siendo guiado por una camarera hasta la mesa.

\- Perdona la demora amigo

\- No te preocupes, pedí algo ya para nosotros.

\- Jejeje gracias, en un lugar tan elegante no hubiera sabido qué pedir – ríe un poco, pero no me causa gracia su chiste me mantengo estoico y él desiste de su simpatía.

\- Ve al grano ¿Qué quieres?

\- No seas tan duro.

\- No dispongo de mucho tiempo.

Habla con una sonrisa y se acomoda, leo cada movimiento suyo sin lograr ver respuestas rápidas. ¿Quién es este hombre? Me pregunto y lo miro desconociéndolo por completo. Insiste en que quiere hablar de "nuestras vidas". Quiere saber ¿por qué nos separamos? Y comienza su versión de la historia.

Un día fue a visitarme pero mamá le dijo que estaba enfermo y así durante los siguientes días. Luego su madre le dijo que yo ya no podía seguir buscándome, mi madre había hablado con ella. Que estaba enfermo y tardaría en mejorar. Él insistió muchas veces, fue volando a mi ventana por las mañanas, tardes y noches. Lo recuerdo.

Fue semanas, hizo llamadas. Preguntó a todos y me buscó cada vez que se celebraba algo con todos aunque no estuviese allí. No sabía que Goten era tan obstinado pero su historia tenía matices oscuros y claros. Yo había muerto, Marron estaba viva. Cuando me la nombró mi mano tembló sosteniendo el café cortado que bebía. Fue notorio, Goten se detuvo dio un respiro y su sonrisa se esfumó.

\- Sé que esto sigue siendo difícil pero te has negado a saber que durante años ella ha estado bien. Marron te extrañó mucho – El silencio se hizo entre los dos de manera prolongada – Pero siguió adelante conmigo y… amigo han pasado años, tienes que… tienes que volver a la normalidad.

\- ¿Ser normal? Pero ¿de qué estás hablando Goten? Ahora soy normal y lo sabes – lo miro directo a los ojos y este frunce el ceño

\- No eres normal, has huido de nosotros por años Trunks ¿Crees que eso es normal?

\- Tener un trabajo y una vida lo es, tener estos… poderes no lo es.

\- Pero aunque tengamos habilidades eso no nos hace diferentes Trunks, de niños salvamos vidas, ayudamos a muchas personas como nosotros que…

\- ¡No somos personas Goten, ni siquiera somos humanos! - Otro silencio nos rodea este es mucho más fuerte que el anterior que solo se rompe cuando Goten habla esta vez mucho más serio.

\- Trunks creo que tenías razón no debí venir a hablarte, buscarte o siquiera a verte. Tú eres el que no es normal y no lo puedes ver. Te diré a que vine y me iré. Voy a casarme ella me pidió vinieras a la boda y yo pensé que sería bueno hasta hace un momento ya que por lo que veo yo…

Entonces me doy cuenta en su forma de hablar, está serio y no tan alegre como antes, me mira extraño y puedo escucharlo firme y claro. Mis ojos se paralizan mirando a Goten sentado frente a mí con esa fuerza y se me eriza la piel al entender que ella, ella es Marron. Y mi Marron con 16 años aparece en escena como nunca antes en mi vida, a plena luz del día. Sonríe a espaldas de Goten con cara de muñeca siniestra, con esa sonrisa que sabe que odio. Cubierto el pelo y la cara en sangre, ojos oscuros, piel extraña. Ya no miro ni escucho a Goten, la miro a ella tras él que me habla, la veo mientras se agacha tras este haciendo que me ponga de pie con rapidez para intentar verla sin lograr evitar miradas ajenas y mis manos temblar ante el momento de tensión.

\- Trunks, ¿Estás bien? – Me mira muy extrañado y voltea tras suyo a donde se dirige mi mirada, claramente no hay nada. Se pone de pie y toca uno de mis hombros, nuevamente no escucho lo que intenta decir.

\- Lo pensaré – articulo lentamente.

Golpeo un par de veces la cabeza contra la puerta. No quiero volver a tener comunicación con ellos. Quiero ver a esta Marron. Pero no puedo salir de este lugar. Pienso cerrando mis ojos con fuerza, llevo una hora frente a esta puerta y no logro abrirla, sólo apoyo mi frente aquí mirando mis zapatos brillar. No logro salir. Debo ir a casa en donde celebraran la fiesta de bodas.

No puedo salir.

Pienso en lo acontecido tres días atrás y apenas logro recordar si me despedí de Goten y cómo llegué a casa. Sólo recuerdo que al día siguiente había llegado a mi puerta la invitación a la boda y la fiesta previa a llevarse a cabo en Capsule Corp. La fiesta era el regalo de mi madre.

Mi madre, mi hermana, mi padre. La reunión familiar de cada año esta vez se había adelantado. Hace dos días fui a casa luego de encontrarme con la invitación en la puerta sentí debía ver a la familia. Almorzamos y reímos, fue divertido y relajante, conversé durante horas con mi madre sobre lo de Goten, no creyó prudente ir a boda a la cual ella también asistirá. Mi madre a mantenido lazos lo mío no afectó demasiado aquella unión con los suyos.

Durante esa tarde me impresionó ver que mi padre sólo me invitase a entrenar un poco sin preguntar, sin insistir, sin discusiones amargas y espinas. Acepté como parte de un ejercicio, sin uso poderes sólo golpes cuerpo a cuerpo, todo fue en un agradable silencio y al terminar sonreí. Pude ver la cara de sorpresa de mi padre sin que este admitiera tal situación y luego una pequeña sonrisa y es que este entrenamiento me ha gustado bastante, no solo por el silencio sino por la poca presión de todo, algo extraño viniendo de él.

Lo peor de ese día fue el encuentro a solas con Bra en la piscina.

Tiene 17 años, es con quien menos entablo cercanía en casa, cuando sucede le trato bien pero suelo mantener la distancia. No soporto verla me recuerda a alguien que murió a su edad, a alguien que me sigue todos los días cada día y peor aún desde que vi a Goten ya no solo por las noches. Sin pensar mucho aparto la mirada y salgo del agua, sé que me está mirando pero nada puedo hacer, si quiero ser normal alejarme de mi familia es lo que tengo que hacer.

Ahora estoy en mi departamento, termino de arreglar mi corbata, es el día de la boda. De hecho esta ya aconteció pero en estos momentos se debe estar llevando a cabo la fiesta de bodas en casa de mi madre e intento ir. Apoyo mi frente una y otra vez dando golpecitos en la puerta con ella. No logro salir. Me volteo y lo veo sobre la mesa. Tengo ahí mi regalo para Marron y la veo ahí también a ella.

\- ¿Me acompañarás hoy fuera? – mira el regalo y yo camino hasta la mesa, es algo muy especial. Lo tomo con mis manos con cariño, está envuelto en un pedazo de tela, es un paquete pequeño.

\- Este me lo diste tú antes de morir, espero que al verlo vuelvas. – miro el regalo y como otros tantos años me da mucha paz vuelvo a mirar a Marron que ya no está. Finalmente logro salir.

* * *

 **Final**

Edades: Trunks(31) Goten(30) Marron(26)

Finalmente estoy aquí, entro a casa y soy recibido por mi madre con mucha sorpresa y algo de desagrado era casi de esperar, no pensaba me recibiera con alegría sabiendo ella mis problemas. Voy caminando hacia el exterior, escucho música, siento el aroma de la comida, veo la decoración del lugar, a los conocidos de hace años y caras nuevas como la hija de Gohan. Percibo la pausa que provoco en el ambiente, es inevitable que volteen a verme y en medio del grupo de observadores están Goten y Marron.

Provocar pausas se me hace muy conocido cada vez que ven a Trunks, el mundo se detiene, mi nombre es conocido por la empresa y es demasiado normal está situación en mi vida, pero para sorpresa propia y a diferencia de muchas otras veces esto se me hace realmente incómodo. Especialmente al verlos a ellos en medio de todos pero sólo uno de ellos me ve y es quien menos me incomoda.

Goten no me preocupa pues lo he visto, me ha visto, trae un traje blanco que le sienta bien y me alegra internamente ver su cabello igual que como lo vi hace unos días pues eso significa que pese a los alegatos de Milk no se lo cambió para este día. De espaldas a mí, pero viendo a Goten, veo el traje blanco de la más hermosa novia que hayan visto mis ojos. Su cabello rubio se luce perfecto en el peinado que trae, que se adorna con flores plásticas delicadas y de calidad. Cuando voltea pareciera que el mundo entero me juzga por verla, es tan perfecta, tan hermosa, tan… diferente.

Y mi mundo se cae.

Su sonrisa es enorme al verme y comienzan las toneladas de dudas. ¿Por qué fui? ¿Podré hacer lo que vine a hacer? Mis ojos no se despegan de ella y los de ella de mí ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿es normal esto? sostengo con fuerza el regalo que necesito entregarle, sin embargo mi ausencia de años tiene su peso encima.

He venido aquí con un propósito claro todo el camino, darle este obsequio a Marron. Pero nada es sencillo para alguien como yo, que aparece luego de muchos años sin haber tenido contacto y como pensé no sólo se sorprenden al verme, sino me llenan de preguntas que no logro responder, me atacan demasiado pero por suerte mi madre está a mi lado. Algo bueno de todos estos años ha sido ella, que es humana y perfecta por serlo. Mi madre siempre ha estado a mi lado es cómo que supiera que años atrás mi espíritu se quebró, es como si fuera la única que logra ver a Trunks persona y no a Trunks saiyajin, es como si supiera que veo a Marron todos los días como ahora y es que no puedo evitar verla. Mi Marron está aquí en mis manos mientras aprieto este obsequio y está allí con Goten. Pero ella aunque sea una versión adulta de la que yo conocí no es ella, sé que nunca será ella porque mi Marron, mi ancla a la normalidad murió hace muchos años y no puedo evitar pensar esto mientras Goten se me acerca y me abraza.

\- Gracias por venir – lo veo sonreír una vez suelta el abrazo – esto significa mucho –

\- Descuida, creo que es algo que tenía que haber hecho hace mucho.

\- Significa que… - dice con una sonrisa

\- Sí, volverán a tener contacto conmigo – y no miento, ellos lo tendrán.

Goten sonríe de una manera que me llena de recuerdos, es una sonrisa cálida y verdadera. No me teme me ve como un igual, como alguien normal y corriente que no le haría daño al igual que las personas en este planeta, todas indefensas y débiles. No sabe cómo me alegra aquello sin embargo me mantengo estoico, creo que tantos años de reprimir mi poder me reprimieron un poco las expresiones a un par de sonrisas formales.

\- Iré por Marron está un poco abatida de verte, como no fuiste a la boda pensamos que…

\- Lo siento, tenía cosas importantes que hacer.

\- Está bien amigo, voy por ella.

Se aleja de mi a zancadas y lo veo llegar donde la rubia que me mira con una sonrisa suave pero nerviosa. Ambos conversan, veo sus actitudes, sus miradas cruzadas, él tomando sus manos y ella sosteniéndolas con familiaridad. Él besa su mejilla haciéndola reír un poco y a su alrededor sus padres que se han acercado a hablarle notoriamente sobre mí. Me ve de reojo y noto su inseguridad pienso en ir y mostrarme cálido, creo que es lo mejor, pero al dar un par de pasos dejando atrás a mi madre alguien se interpone en mi camino, es Gohan con su hija. Me doy cuenta al sonreírles y hablarles que será inevitable hablar con todos.

La hija de Gohan me desagrada pues desaprovecha su potencial humano y favorece su parte saiyajin, no es como Bra a quien además de envidiar, adoro. La adoro pues ha vivido como humana y la envidio por ello siempre al pensar en mi hermana me doy cuenta de lo quebrado que sigo y pienso que soy digno de un psicólogo pero nunca fui a uno y ya no es tiempo. Mientras pienso esto miro a Pan y a su padre orgulloso de su niña, llega Videl y siento que conversar con todos ellos se me hace mecánico.

Su mujer es plana, no la recordaba así, él es aburrido, su hija se desperdicia y yo me aburro pero no lo demuestro aún sé usar mis máscaras, logro reír, conversar, ser ameno y agradable. Como cuando se tratan clientes nuevos en la empresa, guio la conversación, muevo los temas para evitar pregunten de mi alejamiento todos estos años. Termino la confidencia y llega la segunda tanda de amigos de la familia, luego de actuar ya me siento libre de ir donde ella pero una persona más me intercepta.

\- Trunks ¿cómo te has sentido estos años? – su pregunta es diferente de la del resto

\- Bien señora Milk – siento una gran incomodidad al verla a los ojos pero lo hago

\- Me alegro por ti muchacho – toca mi brazo y su tacto cálido me recuerda a mi madre

\- Siento lo que pasó entre Goten y yo. Creo que me equivoqué – le digo lo que espera.

\- Gracias, me alegro que te des cuenta de que todo lo que hiciste fue un error.

\- Por eso pienso cambiar – y me doy cuenta que he acertado pues la calidez de su tacto se borra – tenga calma, sabrán mucho más de mi ahora que he vuelto.

\- Goten te extrañó mucho, prácticamente crecieron juntos y diez años separados fue demasiado.

\- Lo siento – le doy media sonrisa y ella parece aceptar mis disculpas pues me deja ir al ver que miro a Goten con Marron. Entiende que quiero ir allá.

Camino hacia ellos otra vez, está la comitiva completa. Goten, Marron, Krillin y 18. Para mi ese fue el momento más incómodo de la jornada verlos a los cuatro allí. Al acercarme fui a hablar pero no me di cuenta que tras de mi venía Milk y mi madre quienes hablaron por mí en un extraño suceso que amenizó la tensión del momento. Ahora conversamos trivialidades, pero ella no habla solo ríe grácilmente y no puedo dejar de mirarla de ver cada expresión suya, acomoda su cabello tras su oreja, mira a Goten, este responde con la mirada y luego por fin me habla.

\- Me alegra mucho verte Trunks – ¿Quién es?, no reconozco la voz de esta mujer, ni su mirada, ni su piel. No sé quién es. Desilusión.

\- Digo lo mismo Ma…- no puedo decir su nombre y mi voz se quiebra, todos a mi alrededor lo notan y aprieto con fuerza el pequeño obsequio en mi mano derecha.

\- ¿Trunks estás bien? – Goten toca mi hombro

\- E… - intento hablar pero mi boca se seca

\- ¿Quieres pasar al interior? Te llevaré al interior – dice mi madre

\- Déjame ayudarte Bulma - Veo la cara de preocupación de todos, especialmente de Marron que habla

\- No te preocupes entraremos enseguida a verte. – me da una sonrisa mientras soy alejado del brazo por mi madre y Milk. Logro escuchar murmullos de sus padres.

Intento imaginar mi rostro quebrado para haber causado la reacción de ellos mientras entramos por la cocina, me sientan y dan un agua azucarada, Milk dice cosas que no entiendo y sale, mi madre me dice otras y se sienta a mi lado. No sé qué me sucede, bebo el agua por inercia y miro a sus ojos que me calman pero su paz no es duradera, alguien la llama de fuera y me deja, hubiera deseado ver más aquellos ojos. Suspiro y sonrío, soy un débil así como los humanos y es gratificante. Miro el vaso de vidrio y a través de este veo su silueta, ella se sienta frente a mí, es mi Marron. Ojos claros con lágrimas de sangre, sonrisa cálida con sangre en las comisuras, frente quebrada, ropa escolar. Toda teñida en carmesí, abre la boca para hablar y me asusto, tiemblo instintivamente ya que nunca la he escuchado hablar.

\- Tú sabes que no soy la que está fuera.

\- Pero si le doy esto – extiendo el regalo – volverás

\- Créeme, no soy ella – dice una última vez, pues al volver a abrir los labios solo bota sangre con cada palabra nueva que intenta articular.

Nos miramos unos angustiosos segundos, mientras toda esa sangre cae al suelo y llena el piso llegando a mis zapatos negros. Miro mis pies tocar el líquido y al volver a mirarla ya no está sentada, ahora está de pie y me señala algo. Me levanto y voy hacia el mueble que me muestra, ella modula algo mientras vomita más y más sangre entonces la puerta se abre, volteo hacia la entrada es Goten que me saluda ameno con su Marron tras él, lo que he encontrado es mi salvación lo guardo en mi abrigo y evito que lo vean. Mi Marron ya no está.

\- ¿Estás bien? me dijo Bulma que te habías sentido algo mareado.

\- Tranquilo yo

\- Siento lo que sucedió, es que hace años que no nos vemos - Marron me habla tras su esposo apoyándose sobre sus hombros

\- Yo quiero… - no digo nada y solo extiendo mi mano con el obsequio sintiéndome como un niño – es tu regalo de bodas.

Marron mira a Goten algo confundida y este sonríe. Es tan relajada su actitud frente a todo que le transmite eso a ella quien pasa por su lado y toma el obsequio. Un pequeño paquete envuelto en tela. Lo mira extrañada y luego me mira, creo que es momento de hablar.

\- ¿lo recuerdas?

\- ¿Esto? – ella me lo enseña y Goten lo mira con la misma extrañeza que ella.

\- Sí, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?

\- No… esto – ella no lo abre

\- Yo tampoco – dice Goten mirando el extraño regalo.

\- Es normal Goten, ella me lo dio a mí antes de que muriese – Un extraño y breve silencio se produce en ese lugar y ella da una sonrisa extraña, mirándome con aún más recelo que antes. Goten me mira diferente, con una expresión de haber dicho algo terrible.

\- Yo no he muerto – dice Marron con una extraña sonrisa y mira a Goten quien a su vez va de ella a mí en un segundo.

\- ¿Trunks qué cosas estás diciendo? – Goten increpa intentando alcanzar el regalo que Marron evita tome, entonces algo en mi mente cruje y dejo de mirar a Goten.

\- Marron tu moriste ¿no recuerdas? Acaso… ¿por qué crees que nunca más te hable?

\- Eh… - ella mira a Goten nerviosa y me mira nuevamente – pues sólo habías querido cortar contacto con todos pues te incomodaban nuestros poderes.

\- ¿¡Esa es la mentira que le inventaron?! - grito alterado y noto la reacción de ella que mira a su esposo y a mí rápidamente. Goten intenta tomar su mano pero ella da un paso y se va a otro extremo de la cocina aun conteniendo en sus manos el obsequio.

\- ¿Qué está pasando Goten? ¿Qué me has ocultado? Puedo verlo en tu cara Goten, tú no sabes mentir dime, ¿De qué habla Trunks?

\- ¡¿No recuerdas que moriste? ¿qué te suicidaste frente a mis ojos?! – grito sin dejar hablar a Goten que apenas abría su boca y quien niega con la cabeza dándome una mirada enfurecida.

\- No mi amor eso no… Trunks está mal de la cabeza, todos lo sabemos y…

\- ¡Es cierto te suicidaste tú lo

\- ¡Qué!, yo nunca haría eso… yo… - ella aprieta el obsequio en acto reflejo y lo mira – Goten dime que eso es mentira. Yo recuerdo claramente mis estudios en casa, los años que pasé ahí y cuando me ibas a visitar, recuerdo los años anteriores cuando con Trunks salíamos y lo pasábamos bien… nada más. ¿Goten? – le mira con preocupación

Goten guarda demasiado silencio, nunca fue bueno para mentir. Entonces para mi todo comienza a tener sentido y mi Marron tiene razón, esta Marron no es ella. Ella murió hace muchos años, esta Marron es un reemplazo de la mía. De la que amé, de que conocí, de la que murió. Al momento que me doy cuenta de eso esta Marron abre el obsequio con manos temblorosas, pero sé que mis esperanzas de tener a mi Marron son nulas incluso, si ella ve ese obsequio.

\- Yo pensaba que al ver este obsequio volvería mi Marron, pero me equivoqué, ya no me queda nada.

La joven abre una pequeña caja y extiende de este un collar de plata que en su extremo inferior trae un corazón partido. Lo mira unos minutos sin reconocerlo, pero algo en su mente le viene al recuerdo pues lo ve en su expresión. Yo miro a Goten quien me mira con furia pero guarda demasiado silencio para ser normal, así que me pongo alerta.

\- ¿Yo te regale esto? – ella lo mira con delicadeza

\- Hace diez años – respondo

\- Recuerdo haber tenido un collar con medio corazón, así como este, pero hasta ahora me pregunto ¿dónde lo obtuve? ¿por qué ya no lo tengo? – veo que unas lágrimas caen por sus mejillas y guarda el collar en su cajita para mirar a Goten - ¿Qué le han hecho a mis memorias? ¿cómo te has casado conmigo sin decirme que sucedió? ¿Mis padres lo saben? ¿Por qué me lo han ocultado? ¡¿Por qué me han engañado toda mi vida?! – Goten frunce el ceño y la mira con determinación.

\- Lo que dijo Trunks es cierto, te suicidaste – Goten rompe el silencio por fin mientras ambos lo miramos.

Nos cuenta que tras su muerte todos quedamos devastados, especialmente sus padres quienes buscaron inmediatamente la forma de revivirla a través de Shen Long. Pero antes de hacerlo pensaron bien el cómo, no querían que reviviera sabiendo que había muerto y cómo había sido. No querían que supiera que su vida había sido tan deprimente y oscura que la llevó a morir, entonces pidieron que las memorias de ella al revivir fueran cambiadas. Le dieron una mejor vida, una memoria alegre y nuevos recuerdos. Incluso le hicieron olvidar su muerte, la revivieron pidiendo que estuviera dormida y borraron también los recuerdos de todos en el colegio. Menos de los más cercanos, pensaban que con eso todo estaría bien, pero cometieron errores, uno de ellos fue sobre mí. Yo decidí nunca más verla, pues para mi ella había muerto y desde luego no estaba tan equivocado y el otro fue sobre ella, pues en su vida oscura y deprimente había hecho cosas que en su nueva vida no, el obsequiarme aquella mitad de corazón fue una de ellas.

Todo había sucedido cuando ella tenía 15 y su padre le regaló ese collar, desde hacía un tiempo que en la familia nos molestaban a Goten y a mí por parecer que competíamos por la atención de la pequeña. Pero para un chico de 19 y otro de 20 que salían de fiestas y de borracheras ella no era más que la pequeña del grupo. Sin embargo todo cambió al año siguiente una tarde luego de su cumpleaños, en que ella nos dijo que a uno de los dos nos daría su corazón, pues nos quería demasiado por igual pero sabía que en algún momento iba a tener que decidir. Hicimos un pacto entonces, que ninguno se enfadaría con el otro por la decisión de nuestra Marron. Pese a ser mayores que ella, éramos todos unos niños ahora que lo pienso.

Marron miró a Goten con ojos llenos de lágrimas y salió de la cocina a prisa sin siquiera verme, Goten me miró con ojos de furia y pena saliendo tras ella, yo me desplomé en la pared.

Ahora siento como si volara, pestañeo un par de veces y veo a mi Marron sonreír, señala mi abrigo. Mi Marron, mi ancla a la normalidad me muestra la única manera en que puedo ser normal.

 _Ya es hora._

Meto mi mano y saco algo que había dejado aquí la última vez que vine, no pensé que justamente todo esto sucediera, no imaginé que precisamente donde decidí guardar el cianuro fuera el lugar en donde me enterase de tanta verdad. Pero antes de cualquier cosa voy a la puerta y la cierro. Ya siento venir el ki de mi madre y ya escucho el silencio de la música que se ha detenido.

Ahora me siento en el suelo siendo observado por mi Marron que ya no sangra, por primera vez en muchos años la veo normal. Mi plan era tan distinto este día, pensaba que Marron recodaría nuestra juventud, me perdonaría por alejarme y después, después podría irme tranquilo y quedar nada más que en la memoria de todos, así todos me recordarían. Pero las cosas salieron diferente, salieron mucho mejor ya que ahora veo a mi Marron y ella me espera como siempre ha hecho.

Bebo el contenido sintiendo un horrible dolor, me he dado una dosis incluso mayor que la que necesita un humano promedio porque incluso en mi muerte no puedo ser normal. Excepto que morir así es lo más normal que he vivido en toda mi vida, pienso mientras siento mi cuerpo saltar y mi saliva salir de mi boca.

¿Soy normal acaso? ¿He logrado por fin ser normal? Sonrío pero me cuestiono ¿He vivido acaso una vida normal? O ¿he vivido una locura creyéndola normalidad? ¿Fue la vida de ella normal? ¿Qué definimos como normal? ¿Acaso existe algo así? Y mis pensamientos se van apagando con la mirada en mi humanidad, finalmente creo que sí soy normal, que si soy una persona, que yo…

* * *

Él cierra los ojos y exhala una última vez. Está en el piso de la cocina, sentado impávido y quieto. Peso completo y cero señas de vida. No importa ya su sangre o su poder, no importa su nombre o su vida, no importa siquiera lo que piensa o pensó, después de todo logró ser sumamente normal en la muerte, logró lo que buscó toda su vida y en su locura oculta por la rutina y las máscaras logró lo que soñaba. Sólo me preocupa algo y es preguntarme si acaso él lo sabría.

 **Fin.**

* * *

Uff que escalofrío me ha dado escribir un fic así. Creo que toco temas sumamente delicados y no quisiera herir a nadie, también quisiera que mis lectores fueran ya de criterio formado, y que entiendan que esto es ficción y caldo de ideas.

La primera idea de este fic era algo muy corto en donde Trunks mataba personas y se hacía antagonista. Pero luego de meses escribiendo y cambiando cosas se transformó, y me alegra.

Escribir este fic ha sido un camino muy muy difícil, la historia tiene una densidad que pocas veces he logrado sacar bien de mi cabeza y me ha dejado cansada pero satisfecha. Me he demorado meses en escribir esta historia bien (aunque seguro se me van cositas) y además me ha ayudado en mi creatividad, para lograr avanzar en un bloqueo enorme que tengo frente a cosas que requieran ser creativa.

Personalmente siento que terminar este fic ha sido un logro para mí en esta etapa de mi vida que todo me cuesta demasiado. Y además siento también una conexión bastante extraña con este fic parecido a cuando escribí "Él es su padre".

Realmente siento que me he quedado muy triste al final, me he quedado algo angustiada pero me siento satisfecha que la tragedia sea tragedia y drama hasta el final.

Espero haberles hecho pensar mucho pues esa era mi intención

Escribir este fic no es volver al fanfiction pero sí siento que es un paso para hacer algo que hace mucho no lograba, ser creativa escribiendo y expresándome.

Un abrazo grande a mis amigas n,n del fandom y muchas gracias por leerme y espero les enrolle tanto el cerebro como me lo enrollé al escribirlo ;)


End file.
